Family
by SerenaJayBensonCassidy
Summary: Note: set after Surrender Benson. I own the rights to twinkle (Nikolas) & Serena jay. Who are 19 and twins. Ryan Cassidy also not SVU. Bensidy fic. AU olivia's secret past comes back can she connect to it or not?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

Olivia and Brian had been talking about moving in with each other ever since the attack. The fact was that Brian had asked Olivia a few days before to move in, he had decide that maybe it would be a better idea if they brought a bigger place.

_**16 precincts**_

A young girl about 19 walked in and into the squad room. Fin was the first one to notice her standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Olivia Benson"

"She's on leave at the moment. Can I help with anything?"

"Not really it's personal"

Fin looked at her again, she looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'll take you to her. I want to check up on here!"

_**Fin's car**_

"So I never ask how you know Olivia."

"I haven't seen her in about 18years"

"Before she joined the force. By the way I'm fin"

"Serena-Jay"

"Nice to meet you"

"Like wise. You know it feels like I can tell you anything and I've only just met you. "

"How do you know liv?"

"I'm her forgotten child"

"She had a baby"

"2, my brother is about 12mins younger than me. His name is Nikolas"

"Twins and she gave you up"

"Yeah and we have had a great up bringing he's more into his sports and I'm more academic"

"What are you studying?"

"Criminology. I'm third year at NYU"

"Okay we are here. I'll take you up."

SJ & Fin got out of the car and headed up to the apartment. The walk up to Brian's apartment was a quiet one. Once they got to the door, Fin knocked and they waited for someone to answer. 

The door opened, the man at the door greeted "Fin man what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you!"

"Is Olivia here? Can we come in?"

"Sure. Yeah she's in the bed room"

They walked in, Brian offered them a seat.

"Babe we have guests" Brian called

"Coming" Olivia called from the bedroom.

She found the guests and Brian sitting down on sofa talking among them.

"Fin"

"Hey liv how you doing?"

"Getting better. And not to sound rude but who is she?"

Sj looked at the older woman and said "my name is Serena-Jay ma'am"

Brian looked at Fin and gestured that they go into the kitchen to give the woman some room. Fin got up and joined him.


	2. Olivia's Secret (Part 1)

"How did you find me? Why did you find me?"

"Dad said that when we were born you gave up your parental rights. I found you by looking thru old newspaper clippings and also the police directory"

"How'd you have access to that?"

"My dad is the new police commissioner. Your new big boss. I didn't even tell him that I was going to look for you."

"So you heard then?"

"About William Lewis yeah bloody asshole should have never lived. No man should ever do that to anyone!"

"So you said When we? Your brother"

"Twinkle is at school. Out of state but doing okay."

"Twinkle? That's a different name?!"

"There are a few different stories behind it but he's name is Nikolas."

"So you've mentioned your dad what other family do you have?"

"Mama died 4 years of breast Cancer. We have 3 older siblings Mama's children. They are married and 2 with kids. Got a few cousins, my aunt dads older sister was a solo parent she helped dad out when mama died."

"So you're the commissioner's kid?"

"And yours I've always been yours even if you didn't raise us! We had a good life; Twinkle went off the rails when mama died. Dad shipped him off to school!"

"Boarding school"

"Military school. When he graduated he got into VMI ".

"VMI?"

"Virginia Military Institute"

They chatted for some time before Brian thought it was time for Olivia to rest.

"SJ I think it's time for Olivia to get some rest. I'm sorry to break up the reunion"

"Brian it's okay I'll say hi to dad and twinkle for you. Fin can drop me home"

"Bye" Brian said as he watched SJ get up and give Olivia a kiss on the head before heading to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Once out the door, Fin asked SJ some more questions.

"So how do you know Brian?"

"Fin my name is Serena-Jay Olivia Cassidy how do you think I know Brian?"

"Big brother?"

"Close but no he's my cousin. And when he was UC he was working for the mayor who wanted some answers and he talked dad into getting Brian on board"

"You know some high up people. What does your dad do?"

"Dad is police commissioner Ryan Cassidy."

"You're the PC's daughter!"

"Can you drop me home?"

"So where am I taking you?"

"Queens. If that's okay for you."

"Sure things."

The drive out to Queens was a quiet one which was strange due to the time of night it was.

They arrive at the house as her dads detail was driving away.

Fin parked his car and they got out.  
"I haven't been to Forest Hills in a while. Nice house, I can see why you live here instead of the dorms"  
"I get a ride in daily and my own personal space. Come in I'll get you a drink and you can rest."

Fin followed SJ to the kitchen and offered him a drink.  
"So tea, coffee or juice?"  
"Tea will do. White no sugar"

In walked a tall man about 60, slightly salt & pepper hair.  
"Good to see your home"  
"Dad I'm fine! Dad this is Fin"  
"Fin"  
"Sir" fin said as he saluted  
"Police"  
"Detective sir"  
"What house?"  
"1-6"  
"Under Don Cragen. "  
"Yes sir"  
"I like Don he's a good captain. How's detective Benson doing?!"  
"Little bit fragile. But is currently in good hands "

SJ slide a cup of tea in front of both men and said "daddy. Bri is taking good care of her. We just got back from his place"  
" how is my nephew? You went to see her "  
"He's good. Just think he wants to get out of blues and back into colours again"  
"Baby I can only put in a good word. I can't give him his shield back that's the chief of ds and ia job".

Fin stayed for about an hour before heading home. Ryan looked over at SJ and took her into a hug, and whispered "how is she really?"

"Brian is a true help. She may not know that but he is. We had a good talk until Brian stopped us because he could see that she was getting tired."


	4. Baby Talk

Brian's apartment

Olivia was in bed, looking at an old box she had brought over to Brian's it contain hospital photos, hospital bracelets for her and the twins and a copy of their birth certificates.

"What's all this?" Brian asked as he sat down on his bed next to her.

"My babies stuff for the first few days after they were born"

"You won the lottery with adoptive parents I must say. Uncle Ryan and Hannah were great. Hannah was older and 3 kid of her own and they really wanted kids together but Hannah got cervical cancer about 2 years before your two were born and they couldn't have babies. Adopting was the best thing."

"How much older is your mom than Ryan ?"

"12years . There were 4 kids, 3 brother and a sister, mom"

"Only girl that must have been hard."

"Uncle Ryan is the youngest , uncle Richard died when Claire , his daughter was 6months old & uncle James is still around"

"You're right I did pick the lottery I have you. So why does Serena call her brother Twinkle?"

"Twinkle you know like twinkle toes. He's a wide receiver for the Marines"

"Football player? What about Serena?"

"Nah kids to busy with school work. Always has been she next year she's a senior because she was moved up a class in high school and finished early where Twinkle is only a freshman but then when auntie Hannah died he went off the rails. Uncle Ryan sent him the the naval academy hoping it would sort him out and it has. He's a great kid"

"What do you want to know?"

"What about their father?"

"He was a one night stand. He was older I was a bit of a rebel when I was younger. Brian I want another baby I want it all."

Brian was shocked to hear that so soon after her attack she wanted another baby, although it had been 20years since the last time she had a baby. He was also happy that they were on the same page.

"I love you baby and if you want a baby then when you are ready we can try for a baby. I don't wanna rush you, I want you to be cleared by the doctor first."

"Thank you baby I love you too!"


	5. Chapter 5

(~~a few weeks later~~)

Olivia went back to work when the psychologist cleared her for work.

SJ had visited her a few times, they had talked some more . Serena had also come up with the idea that she wanted to be in uniform but never told anyone.

Brian was still working up at the Bronx court house trying to work his way back into the detective title.

At the end of the day, Olivia was called into Captain Cragen's office.

"Olivia please close the door"

"What's this about?"

"Munch put in his papers"

"No!"

"Liv it's okay liv"

She smirked

"This is for you" he said handing her a folder.

"Sgt exam. I'm not ready to sit at a desk all day. "

"Olivia you've been my number two for a while. Let's just make it official. Take it home talk to Brian about it, think about it."

"Okay I'll think about it!"

When she got home there was dinner sitting on the table and Brian sitting at the table reading some papers.

"Bri"

"Hi sweetpea"

"What's that?"

"Papers from the owners of that place you love."

"We can't afford it."

"It's okay. I've got it covered family money"

"So when can we move in? We need to talk after dinner. I'm hungry"

"As you wish baby" Brian replied as he place the papers on the kitchen bench and sat down to eat with Olivia.

Brian cooked Olivia's favourite lemon chicken with rice; he had water on the table no wine in sight.

"How was your day?" Olivia asked Brian who was now working the day shift at the Bronx courts.

"Surprisingly busy. We had a visitor, our big boss. He was walking around with Lt Tucker and his boss"

"Ed tucker son of the bitch what did he want?"

"His boss and Uncle Ryan were looking at officers to either retake the detectives exam or to be re posted."

"Okay"

"My name is on the list. But I don't know I think I might just make my 20 and then do something else."

After dinner they sat down on the sofa and relax while looking over the house papers.

Olivia pulled out the folder Cragen had given to her.

"What's that?"

"Sgt exam cap give them to me. He said that we may need to talk about it"

"It's perfect timing since we have decided on the Baby."

"You think I should take it?"

"Sweetpea you are going to be near the top of the exams. You deserve it. Under John you have been there the longest"

"I'll send the papers in and then talk to the captain about taking sometime off. I think that we should have a dinner party when we move into the house"

"Sure baby"

"And you can be the chef and I'll make that Ambrose that you love."

They looked over the papers before heading to bed.

After the attack Olivia had let go on the lease of her apartment and most of her stuff was in storage with the items that her mother had left to her and they were living in Brian's small 1 bedroom apartment.


	6. Family Part 2

~~Friday afternoon ~~

Olivia walked over to her desk to finish some paper work when a young man walked. Nick sat across from her, fin was at his desk talking to his partner.

The desk Sgt. Spoke and the replied "I'm looking for Olivia Benson"

Desk Sgt pointed over to Olivia who didn't look up when her name was said, the young man walked over and stopped by Olivia's desk.

"Ma'am are you Olivia Jay Benson?"

"Yes"

Olivia really looked at the young man, tall but with some muscles, cleanly shaven, blue eyes and mocha skin.

"Twinkle" olivia whispered

"Omg she told you my nickname."

"Serena and Brian".

"I had to come see you when the team was in town"

"You're here with school"

"Well over in New Jersey but I got a day pass to see family. You and Brian should come see the game."

They noticed that the squad was steering at them.

Everyone piled into Cragens office waiting for an explanation.  
Olivia looked at Fin, she could tell he knew or at least had some idea of what she was about to say.  
Niko spoke first more or less to say hi to Cragen whose daughter (adoptive. Wife's child) had married his older brother.  
"Sir your Emmy's dad am I right?"  
"Yes son I am. How is school going?"  
"Very well sir. First seed now. We are playing over in jersey tomorrow I got a game tomorrow Emmy and James are coming."  
"I'll be there."

They then looked over to Olivia who wanted to talk.  
"Guys this is Nikolas. He's Serena-jay's twin brother. They are my children"  
"What?!" Fin said  
"Let me rephrase that I gave birth to them and couldn't let them be around my mother so I adopted them out."  
"Great family to be adopted into. A family of soldiers and cops"

"Sir my uncle Richard is a coach. He's the only one not in the family business." Niko said to Fin.  
"Richard Cassidy coaches and owns an nfl team" Cragen said.  
"Cassidy! As in?" Amaro said  
"Yes Nicky as in Brian Cassidy. Niko's dad is Brian's uncle and also our boss!"  
Both Amanda and nick froze.  
"Wow Liv looks like amaro and Rollins are speechless" Fin smirked before he motioned for her to join him outside.

Fin grabbed Liv's hand and pulled her up to the roof.  
Once up there they walked over to Liv's favourite spot.  
"They are my children aren't they?"  
"How long have you known?"  
"Ever since I dropped Serena-Jay home I saw a photo. SJ looks at lot like you but Nikolas is more like me he has a darker skin tone"  
"You're not pissed off at me?"  
"No. We had a one night stand when Teresa and I were separated alcohol was a large factor. And I met you mother I can see why you chose to keep them a secret and giving them up was your only choice." 


	7. who's that girl?

They made their way back downstairs after having a hug. By te time they got down stairs there was a girl aged about 13 standing near the doors.  
"Can I help you sweetie?" Liv asked  
"Is Amanda in?"  
"Yeah she is. Fin go get Rollins!"

"So how old are you sweetie?"  
"13 my dad said to come see Amanda after school. Coz he got called in & grandma couldn't take me"

"I know who you are. Detective Oliva Jay benson you live with my uncle" the girl said.  
"Your Brian's niece wow I thought you were younger by the way he takes about you."

"Nope she's 13 going on 30!" Amanda joked as she walked out of the captains office.  
"So Joe got called in. So you coming to mine and we are going to have a girls night."  
"Can we go out for dinner. I've been waiting for dad to be called in so I could spend time with you and Frannie."  
"Chinese or Thai?"  
"What about that Egyptian place down the road from your place?"  
"Sure sugar. I see you have met olivia"


	8. Chapter 8

Amanda still hadn't introduced the girl properly.

"This is Joey she's my boyfriend's daughter!"  
"And my cousin" said Nikolas interrupted.

"Hey Joey. How's Joe doing?"  
"Busy busy. How's the football going?"  
"Same old same old. What about school?"  
"Moved up a grade. Moving school next year and dad said we might be moving."  
"Good luck for your game."

Amanda took Joeys hand, walked to her desk to grab her keys and phone. At the same time Olivia was also getting her stuff as the captain had sent them home for the weekend. Neither were working for the weekend. The boys were on shift, nick didn't have Zara that weekend.

"Twinkle want go catch up!"  
"Sure!" He said grabbing her arm and walking to the lift.

Once they walked out of the princent, Olivia asked Nikolas a new question.  
"Where do you really want to go?"  
"If you're okay with it?"  
"1pp to see Ryan aka the commissioner. Sure he good to meet him in person!"

They took the subway to 1PP that wasn't too far away. The two of them talked on the way to 1PP, Nikolas had asked who their father was and Olivia told him as well as the story behind it.  
Surprising enough Olivia had her shield with her and security waved them through. They got the lift to the top floor and walked up to the desk.

"Can I help you?"  
"We are here to see commissioner Cassidy" Olivia stated  
"One minute. If he's free can I tell him who is here?"  
"Detective Benson and Nikolas Cassidy!"

They stood to the side while the PCs number 1 was on the phone to the PC. But with in seconds the office doors open and there stood commissioner Cassidy.  
"Niko what are you doing here?"  
"Can we talk in your office?"  
"Sure son. Detective "  
Nikolas and Olivia walked into the office behind the PC.

PC offered them a seat and a glass of water.  
"Now the formal bit is out of the way. Olivia it is wonderful to finally meet you in person. Serena was right you two look similar. I'm guessing Niko looks like his father!"  
"That he does sir!" Olivia said nervously.  
"Please out there I'm the PC, in here I'm Ryan"  
"And dad for Nikolas "  
"We call him either Twinkle or Niko."  
Niko spoke up "only Nikolas when he's mad at me."  
They Laughed.

"So how are you really doing? Serena said my nephew Brian has been taking care of you. That has got to be interesting"


	9. 1PP

"So how are you really doing? Serena said my nephew Brian has been taking care of you. That has got to be interesting"  
"Brian has been every loving and comforting. Hard to omit it but its good having someone to go home to."  
They talked for some time before Ryan said "Never ask Serena how she broke her arm. She doesn't talk about it."  
"That bad" Olivia said  
"She was protecting me" Niko said with his facing down.  
"Head up son. It wasn't your fault."  
"She was protecting you. She is your big sister it's her job to protect you. If she hadn't done what she did you could have been in the ground by now."  
"That bad!" Olivia said

"I got into drugs before been sent off to school. SJ got me sorted, i'd been off for 6 months. The guys i owed money to talked me into meeting them. I didn't know SJ had followed me. But i guess in a way im glad she did. She took one of her cameras with her and a baseball bat, she took photos of the meet and when they guys were punching me she hit the bag with the camera in and carried the bat towards us."  
"So you had back and evidence of the attack. What happened next?"  
"Someone called the cops. But somehow the guy got a hold of the bat and slammed it hard on SJ's i don't really know what happened next i lost conciseness come to as they were putting me in the ambulance. Serena was in hand cuffs as were the druggies."  
"So she was arrested"  
"she was lucky the desk sgt recognised our name. Cassidy, he called Brian who call me and she was out in 4 hours. Not charged, she helped put the guys away. She told Brian about the bag, she helped the cops out alot." Ryan said looking at Olivia.  
"what happened with her arm?"  
"After i got her out. Brian was the one who went off at the arresting officer because they didn't get her medical attention. I had to go back to work but Brian has finished his shift, he took her to the hospital, her sister Belle was the doctor on call she dealt with it. Brian's Serena's medical power of attorney. It also seemed Niko was at the same hospital having his injuries looked at."

They talked about things for another half an hour before Niko had to go back to Jersey and Olivia decided to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late when Olivia got home; she had stopped at the OB's office. She had gone for a check up; spending time with the twins was making her want a baby more. Brian was at home, dinner on the table and wine on the table when she walked in the door.

Brian noticed the smile on Olivia's face, a face he hadn't seen since the attack.  
"What's with the smile Livy?"  
"No wine for me. Doctor cleared me. I want to start trying tonight!"  
"Then we start tonight!"

They talked about the day that they had had.  
"I met Ryan today & Niko!"  
"Niko's in town, they playing this weekend!"  
"Yeah and he's invited us to the game tomorrow over at MetLife Stadium"  
"I know I got a call from Uncle Ryan inviting us to a family gathering on Sunday"

"Yeah that will be great. So are we going to the game?"  
"If you want to baby. I haven't seen Niko play in years."

They talked some more before heading to bed to procreate; Brian was going to treat Olivia like a princess. He made her organism several times before they finally went to sleep. 


	11. Saturday

Saturday morning and Liv has up, and dressed making Brian breakfast, a big breakfast with bacon, eggs, sausages, toast and coffee.

"Mm babe it smells wonderful" Brian said as he walked into the kitchen.  
" a thank you for making me feel wonderful again"  
"Any time babe"

Across town, SJ has taken a ride in with Ryan and his detail. She wanted to get some work done on a project she has been working on for one of her degrees.

The day went fast before the afternoon game over in New Jersey. SJ had taken one of her fathers police manuals before leaving in the morning along with the weapons manual that she believed that she would need to enter the police academy.

SJ met her father, Brian , Olivia, Don cragen at 1PP in her fathers office so that they could go to the game in the two police commissioners SUV to the game.  
"Who else is coming?" SJ asked  
"Joe has 4 tickets already, your brothers and sister has the others. Your aunt is with Joe."  
"Fine lets go!"

SJ rode to the game with Brian and Olivia. The second she got in the car, seat belt on, she closed her eyes and relaxed.  
Olivia looked over Brian towards SJ and said "what's she doing?"  
"Long car rides make her sick. So sleeping helps!"  
"Has she always been like that?"  
"Yeah. But then again she can fall asleep anywhere!"

It was about 45minutes later by the time everyone was at the meeting point for the game. Brian and Olivia noticed a familiar face starring at them.  
"Olivia"  
"Manda"  
"Family time right? You know joe and Brian's mom"  
"Hello Ms Cassidy. It's nice to see you again. Both my boys seeing police women aren't I lucky. Finally more women to talk it."

"Hey auntie b! "  
"Serena"  
"Have you meet my mommy?" SJ said slinging her arm around Olivia's shoulder.  
"Olivia is you birth mom. Well that's keeping it in the family!"  
"Yes. So can we go in please I want to give Niko a message before they run on to the field!" 


End file.
